I'm Done
by FalconPunchTime
Summary: Matthew is finally done with Francis, because he knows he's not his number one. Until Gilbert let's him feel it for himself. Franada break up, Prucan towards end. Let me know if you think I should make this an ongoing story, because I wasn't sure.


He knew the party was a bad idea, he knew he couldn't stop the french man from doing what he did best. No matter how delicate he knew Matthew was, how fragile the nation was.

"Francis...?" Matthew said lightly tugging at his lover's shirt, all he received back was a slap on his palm. Matthew slowly walked back to the bar, if anything could fix this right now it was a couple of drinks.

One turned to four, and four to eight. Before Matthew knew it he was flat out drunk, and all his anger turned against him. He turned from his barstool and saw Francis. More like Francis with his arm around Arthur, and for once the englishman was not objecting to it. Matthew knew they had a relationship long ago, he knew he would always be Francis' second best, never number one.

Before Matthew could register it he was stomping his way to Francis. Before anyone could stop him he had slapped the man who he had called his lover on the cheek. "Matthieu, mon cher! What's wrong?!" Francis asked trying to comfort his lover, Matthew stood in front of him with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Matthew screamed hitting away Francis' hand, all eyes were on the couple.

"Matthieu, I don't understand! What's wrong? I can't help unless you tell me." Francis started bringing his hand up to caress Matthew's cheek.

"I said don't touch me! How can you tell me you'd never cheat on me, when you're doing it right in front of my face! I love you, I loved you! And you took my heart and stomped on it! I hope your english whore does it better than me!"

Matthew ran out of the bar, tears still falling from his eyes. He ran far, far away from the bar. How could he ever think he was Francis' number one, how stupid was he? "Birdie, are you okay?" Matthew immediately recognized the voice, it was Gilbert. "I saw what happened at the bar, I'm sorry about Francis and Arthur."

Matthew put on a fake smile and dried his eyes before turning to face the ex nation, "It's okay, I overreacted you could say. It was probably the drinks talking." Before Matthew knew it Gilbert was right in front of him.

"Do you really think I believe that fake smile birdie? I know that when you're drunk all the truth comes out. You can't lie to me birdie." Matthew crashed his body onto Gilbert's chest, his tears shooting out again. "It's okay birdie. I'm right here." They both stood there for a while, only having Matthew's sniffles be their words. Until finally Matthew removed himself from Gilbert's chest, he dried his eyes again.

"Sorry, I really needed that though. I should get going, thank you Gilbert."

Matthew started walking away, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You deserve so much better Birdie. He has no idea how awesome you are." A smile fell upon the Canadian's face.

"Thanks Gilbert, let's go to my place and have coffee or something. It might help with the killer hangover I'm getting tomorrow." Gilbert followed Matthew to his apartment, hand in hand and with beaming faces.

Francis apprehensively trudged to his ex's apartment, well the apartment they used to share. He hadn't seen or talked to the Canadian in three weeks, he was only going there to get his stuff. Nothing more, nothing less. Because he knew Matthew would never take him back, but was his ex really okay? He had one of Matthew's hoodies in his hands, he had decided to part with it. He slowly knocked on the apartment door, Matthew quickly opened it.

"Um...Hi." Matthew said adjusting his glasses, it stayed silent between them.  
"I came for my stuff, and to give you your hoodie back."  
Matthew nodded, "Thanks, I'll go get your stuff. I put them in a bag." Matthew returned a few moments later handing Francis a black trash bag, "That's all, have a nice-"

"HEY BIRDIE! The awesome me is up and wants pancakes!" Gilbert appeared in the living room wearing only his boxers and a dirty t-shirt. Francis almost couldn't stomach the scene, "What's he doing here?" Gilbert immediately turned angry, he sent a death glare to Francis.

"He was just getting his stuff, he was just about to leave. Don't worry Gil." Matthew smiled, a smile that Francis clearly missed. "Goodbye Francis." Matthew shut the door on him, Francis broke down in his car.

"Why would I let him go!? And now he's gone, gone forever..."


End file.
